


Missing Daddy

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Flashback, Mommy-Daughter stuff, Mother-daughter time, Parent Pepperony, Pepper Potts being a mom, Pepper Potts is a mom, request, time of Age of Ultron, time of iron man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Oky_Verlo requested:A very young Bea being held by Pepper being comforted to sleep by the blue holo-displays in the workshop, because they remind her of her Papa's arc reactor.





	Missing Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oky_Verlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oky_Verlo/gifts).



“Mama!” Bea yelled as she ran into Tony and Pepper’s room. “Mama!”

Pepper shot up, waking instantly at the sound of her daughter’s voice.

“What is it baby? What’s wrong?” She asked as Bea clambered onto the bed.

“Where Dada?” Bea responded tearfully with a question of her own, stumbling into Peppers waiting arms.

“Oh, princess…” Pepper hugged her close. “Daddy will be back soon. I promise.” She told her. “You want to sleep in here with Mommy tonight?”

Bea nodded against Pepper’s chest.

“We’ll do that then.” She set her down in the bed and pulled the covers over her. “You get all snuggled up under the covers like me and go to sleep.” She kissed the little girls head.

“’Kay Mama…” Bea turned onto her side and hugged the covers tightly to her chest and screwed her eyes shut.

Pepper chuckled slightly and smiled to herself. “Goodnight baby.” She whispered as she sank back down in the bed.

“Ni’ Mama.” Bea mumbled.

 

Around an hour later Pepper awoke to something touching her face. She scrunched up her face and batted whatever it was away with her hand, only to be met with giggles. She opened one eye, keeping the other tightly shut.

“What are you doing madam?”

More giggling. “No seep.”

“I can see that.” Pepper had now opened both of her eyes and was watching her daughter carefully as the little girl’s smile turned rapidly to a frown. “Why can’t you sleep baby?”

“Miss Dada.” She crawled over to Pepper.

“Okay baby,” Pepper pushed herself up in the bed turning around and swinging her legs out of the bed in the process. “C’mon I know what’ll make you feel better.” She held out her hand to her daughter.

Pepper’s been here before, with any luck this should work again.

 

_Tony had been gone for days. Happy was still in the hospital. Everyone else was everywhere else and Pepper was alone, she didn’t know what was going on and Bea just would not stop crying. The only time she stopped was when she was eating and when Pepper FINALLY managed to get her to sleep on a night. And with regards to the latter it was becoming more and more difficult the longer Tony was away._

_It was currently two in the morning and Pepper was out of options._

_Bea was still screaming her little heart out, just like she had been all night and Pepper had resorted to wandering around the apartment and the upper levels of the tower hoping that the motion would settle the four month old and send her to sleep. So far, no such luck._

_They’d been all around the living areas including those Tony had reserved for his fellow Avengers which were yet to be used (the only one currently used was Bruce’s but he wasn’t there at the moment), the kitchen, the lounge, the outside walkway, the lab and the gym. Next stop on the tour was Tony’s workshop._

_As Pepper pressed the access panel on the door Bea was still crying. Once the door was open she returned her hand to Bea, rubbing what she hoped were calming circles on her back._

_“Shhh… Shh… Baby. It’s okay, Daddy will be home soon.”_

_Bea quietened down for a moment with a couple of wet hiccups before resuming her wailing. Pepper cringed._

_“Oh princess, I love you so, so much but I really wish you were a little quieter.” Pepper wandered around the workshop floor, dodging between tables, all the while jigging Bea up and down, one hand under her little legs and the other stroking her back. “Look, you’ve been down here before with Daddy haven’t you?” She felt Bea’s head lift up from her shoulder slightly and look around the room. “See, it’s Daddy’s special room, where he makes his special suits and all of his designs.”_

_Pepper took her hand from Bea’s back and reached for the button under the holo-display table nearest to her. Once she switched it on a soft blue colour illuminated that part of the room. Bea’s crying ceased almost immediately._

_“Do you like that?” She turned Bea around so that she could see the table better. Still a few sniffles remained but the screams had died out. “Let’s see what we can do here…” Pepper mumbled to herself as she searched for a design to show her. “Here we go!” She found the design for the tower and pulled it up into the programme before literally pulling it up from the table with her free hand. “Look.” She made it spin with a gesture._

_Bea watched wide eyed with her little mouth open in wonder. She lurched forward pointing excitedly._

_“I know. It’s pretty isn’t it?” Pepper pulled over a nearby chair. “JARVIS can you turn the lights down a little?”_

_“Of course Miss Potts.”_

_The lights in the room dimmed making the blue much more vivid._

_“Thank you JARVIS.”_

_“My pleasure Miss Potts.”_

_Pepper relaxed into the chair and settled Bea in her arms, angled slightly so that she could see the hologram._

_“Look at this one pretty girl,” She pulled up one of Tony’s old armour designs, tapping it in the centre to blow it up. This made it so that each individual piece of the armour could be seen and adjusted separately. “You like this one?”_

_Bea babbled a little in response, reaching out to the armour design making grabbing motions with a single small hand. She looked up at Pepper and smiled a gummy smile. All the time pointing to the floating design pieces, particularly excitedly at the helmet and the little circle of light that resembled the arc reactor._

_“Is it Daddy sweetheart?”_

_Bea babbled a little more this time. She pointed to the design parts once more and then to a picture of the three of them that Tony kept in the workshop._

_“I’ll take that as a yes.” Pepper smirked. “Let’s have a look at another one.” Pepper told her, pulling up the folder once again. “How about this?” She selected the design of the large arc reactor that powered the tower. She moved it in the air so that it faced them front on before swiping at it with a single finger to make it spin. She rocked Bea slightly with her other arm._

_Bea was still watching enthralled by her own personal light show. But the baby girl’s eyelids were beginning to droop despite how she fought it. Each time they completely closed they would spring back open almost immediately, but after a while that ‘almost’ became longer and longer until her breathing evened out completely and her eyes stayed shut._

“What do you think baby?” Pepper asked.

“Dada.” Bea pointed to the newest set of designs.

“Yeah, that’s Daddy’s special armour.”

“Petty.” Bea yawned and rubbed her eyes.

“You ready to go back to bed and sleep now baby?”

“Yeah Mama…”

Bea reached out to her and Pepper picked her up, holding her with one arm while turning the holo-table off with the other hand.

“Ni’ Darvis.” Bea mumbled sleepily, her head resting against her mommy’s shoulder.

Pepper smiled sadly when the AI didn’t respond. That one was going to be difficult to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> Oky_Verlo, I hope you liked it and it lived up to all of your expectations!
> 
> I still have TWO request slots open if anyone has any idea for me! :)
> 
> On a side note in case anyone is wondering I have Bea as born shortly before Iron Man 3 takes place.  
> Much love and as always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
